


Good Didn’t Win

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Regina has been defeated. It doesn’t mean that Snow and David have won.
Relationships: Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Good Didn’t Win

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Major character death.

It had been a box of all things.

A box from a stranger. She didn't know them and if she did and their intentions, she wouldn't be thankful. However, it had not only stopped the curse but sucked Regina's powers inside of it.

After 8 months of fighting, begging and wishing for a way out of this curse, something as simple as a box had brought it all to an end.

The guards that hadn't been killed took care of Regina and Snow turned back to the nursery. She saw her husband, sprawled across the floor. Blood soaked through his white shirt, dripping onto the carefully selected carpet. She dropped to her knees and took his face into her hands. His eyes remained closed. She frowned.

It's over. It's all supposed to be over.

Her lips brushed against his, waiting for the rainbow ripple. It didn't come. Snow placed a hand over his chest, ignoring the blood that drenched her fingers.

Her true love's heart no longer beat.

A sob escaped her lips as she tried true love's kiss once more, than a third time. No, they had one. Evil had been defeated. This wasn't how things were supposed to turn out. Why wasn't he waking up? It was then she realized fresh blood wasn't spilling, this was quickly drying.

"Charming," she choked out, pulling his body closer to her. "Please. Come back to me."

His eyes remained shut.

Hot tears fell down her cool cheeks. The pain from labor mixed with that of a broken heart. His blood covered her pearly white nightgown.

The baby cried out.

The baby.

Snow didn't want to let go of her husband. She clenched to him and the idea that he could come back to her.

And yet, she knew that her daughter needed her.

Snow pushed herself off the ground and let out another sob as his body hit the floor with a thud. She limped across the room, holding onto what she could. The doors to the wardrobe flew open and she found her baby girl laying inside.

Thank Gods the box got there before the wardrobe had time to send her away. She would never be able to forgive herself.

Snow wordlessly lifts her daughter into her arms for the second time. The baby squirmed, her lips making movements. She hadn't eaten. Snow held onto the wall as she made her way to the rocking chair, moving her bloody nightgown down to do what should be a joyous occasion.

There's blood on the baby's blanket and Snow worries that she's hurt too…until she sees her bloody handprint.

It's neither Emma's blood nor Snow's. It's the man who gave his life to save theirs.

Emma only exists because David's mother sacrificed her life. Now, she only lives because of David's.

"When will this family have to stop sacrificing," Snow asked the newborn.

Emma just ate greedily.

Snow sat there, allowing the baby to nurse. She stared forward at her true love's body, still lifeless. She would never see those beautiful blue eyes again. That was stolen from her.

Regina had stolen that from her.

"Your majesty…oh, I'm sorry."

Snow can't be bothered to flinch at the knight that caught her feeding. She simply adjusted Emma and blinked.

"What is it, Samuel?"

Samuel looked down. "I can return when the Princess is fed."

"She needs to eat, you need to talk. Please."

Samuel fought to make eye contact and Snow fought to strangle him. "Some of the kingdom has gathered outside. They want to know what's going on. How we are going to proceed."

He looked over to the prince and frowned.

"Your majesty…"

"I'll address them when I'm done."

"I could have someone else do it."

"No, it should be me. I'm the only one left."

Samuel nodded. "And the Prince's body…"

"We'll figure it out later."

Samuel nodded, walking out of the room.

Snow finished feeding the baby and rose to her feet. She carried her out of the room, shutting the door to protect her husband. Inside Snow's chambers was a bassinet where the young princess was due to sleep her first week. Snow settled her down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Emma squirmed.

"We'll get you a new room," she promised her daughter.

Emma doesn't know Evil or Good. She doesn't know her parents. She doesn't know she just lost one. She doesn't know that today her mother lost two people that she loved more than anything in the world. One of whom, she prayed would come back to her. The other, who was robbed of ever having that chance.

And Snow was not sure how she'd ever explain that.

Snow's nightgown was more red than white now. She didn't have it in herself to change.

She made her way down the hall, gripping the banister. The crowd outside was loud, waiting for her.

They needed a ruler and she's all they have. Dead husband or no. Single mother or no.

There was no curse today. Everyone will remain in the Enchanted Forest. It won't fall on her daughter to be the savior. She can just be a regular princess. Everyone can have a regular life.

But Snow will never get her regular life back.

Evil didn't win today, but neither did good.


End file.
